


what it could've been

by orangewagon



Series: i just want to make sure you know that you deserve to be loved [3]
Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Fluff, all these boys are so amazing, and I wanted to crank one out for you all, idk im very tired and ive been reading a lot of fics lately, kind of?, leaving the creatures, the creatures era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 17:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12347064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangewagon/pseuds/orangewagon
Summary: Takes place when Cow Chop was leaving/had just left The Creatures. Thoughts from James and Aleks.





	what it could've been

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty short and idk if it falls in the same category as the others in this series but im gonna slap it in here anyways so I hope you all don't mind!!

They left. They told the remaining few members of The Creatures that they were leaving.

_It was bittersweet_ , James thought. It's been stressful lately, but he's going to miss this place. There were laughs and weapons and lots of noise complaints but Joe would like to think that their shenanigans made all the businessmen's days a little brighter, and even if they didn't make it brighter, they'd still have a story to tell their family when they got home.

James was relieved to be out of there. He was grateful to have a lot more freedom and a lot more time on his hands to create and think. And it was a good feeling, and exceptionally good feeling.

But Aleks was a little more hesitant.

This was basically all he knew. He practically grew up with these guys. They knew him from the inside out and vise versa. He knew where everything was, and not being in charge of all the videos that had to go out and not having to keeping a schedule about all the videos that had to be edited was nice.

Would it had been okay if they had stayed?

If they had stayed, maybe they still wouldn't be happy. And they wouldn't have known a lot about anything, to be honest. But that office was basically a home to them, should they have left?

But then Aleks sits on that stupid cow printed couch with James, in the middle of that stupid field, and it's all okay.

They're leaving. Hell, _they've already left_.

He still had James and Aron and Joe and Trevor was the new guy and they all supported each other and wanted to do the craziest shit they could come up with.

And right off the bat they had ideas. Porn, buying each other shit, constantly dressing up, new merch ideas and what everyone will do and how they're setup will look.

It felt like it was meant to be. It was all right in front of them, it felt like. And Aleks is glad he left. And he's glad James left. And he's glad Aron and Joe left and he's glad that they somehow pulled Trevor along with them.

_This is going to be a mess_ , Aleks thought, _but at least it's my mess_.


End file.
